the summer of discovery
by TheFantastical
Summary: a white rose based story with bumble bee in the mix however it is not the main focus.


**?**

" _Damn it, everything hurts what in the world happened to me, god every thing is restrained I can barley moves my arms"_

After a few moments of excruciating pain, I am able to open my eyes and get my bearings. Looking around I realize I am no longer in my bed surrounded by my teammates with my leaders bed dangling above me like a friendly reminder that I could die at any moment.

" _honestly I'm surprised in 3 years it hasn't come down yet."_ Looking around I begin to realize the predicament I'm in. the room is concreate all around with one reinforced door in the back of the room and the slab of concrete that I have been lying on is on the right of the door.

" _shit ok that explains the soreness but more importantly where the hell am I an how did I get here? Alright Weiss think worst case scenario some psycho killers next victim best case would be a ransom kidnapping. But still that doesn't explain how they got me in the first place. I mean its hard enough to sneak into beacon let alone get past Blake even Ren JNPRs resident ninja couldn't get with 10 feet of her without hearing him coming. So how did they get in the only time anyone has sneaked up on Blake or any of us for that matter was when we came back from the 2-week survival and combat exam when we where all exhausted from 14 days of combat with extremely low sleep._

The large door opening broke me of my introspection and in comes a man in an all black cloak with little red designs on his shoulder sporting a bull horns and sword and sheath on the left side of his hip. After his entrance came two white fang members carrying basic swords.

The masked man walks in front of me and crouches down

"you know miss schnee its quite interesting all the trouble you were to get I mean how in the world you managed to trick those people into fighting for you is just unfathomable. And of all things you a fanus fought for you almost putting her life on the line for the schnee brat who " _wanted to clean up her familys name"_ I mean after were down there will be some schnee to clean up it will be fun if they can find all the parts after were done with you.

I remain calm and confident even though my inside want to spill what little food I have left on this guys face.

"you know" I respond "everyone criticises the white fang for being ruthless idiots who have no tact but this only proves it I mean you have the 1st daughter the richest man in the world and all you plan to do is cut me up and watch the manhunt I mean really no money no blackmail god you guys are missing just a huge opportunity."

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BRAT.' *SMACK*

"you know its funny when a 19-year-old can hit harder then you"

*SMACK, SMACK*

At this point my auras been able to handle the blows but I realize there is not point in me wasting my soul on this scum.

"hmm actually I'm curious why are you even talking to me anyway."

"Hehe well you see miss schnee there are many ways to go about killing someone. There's quick and painless, slow bleed out and my personal favourite live television torture. And I'm here to haul your body there and all the pieces back and as to why I'm talking well I've got 5 minutes to kill.

My stomach drops as I here the words he's saying.

Fuck Weiss think your team must know your missing maybe just keep him talking and they will find you if there was any a time for Blake or ruby to come through it would be now.

"excuse me mister…"

"Taurus"

"well mister Taurus before I die I must know did my team put you through hell just to get me or did you some how sneak past a faunus I'm genuinely curious as to ho you got me and since I'm dead I see no harm in telling a dead woman how you got her."

"hmm alright I see no reason not to tell you. If you must know you were coming back from your little third year exam and we shot down your bull head and I must say despite how tired you three were you did put my men in quite the beating which command is also extremely pissed about so have fun suffering even more because of it. The blonde and the reaper were quite the hassle but eventually they collapsed from exhaustion and you and shadow just got over whelmed but you did take out 230 of us collectively. I'm just thankful we brought 350 of us.

" _yes beacon knows I'm missing or at least the RWBY is missing please god I hope they hurry and find me."_

"really you brought 350 white fag members to take only me and only to kill me as well. Why what does the white fang achieve by killing the daughter to Wilhelm schnee other then piss off the wealthiest man on earth.

"please Weiss I thought you were more intelligent taking atlas wont be hard when the entire military is out on a rampaging manhunt looking for the white fang while there all out going in circles we swoop in take the city and make it the new home for all faunus kind then when we have ensured out victory we unite the faunus and wipe humanity off the map quite simple really.

"well you really should account for…..

Loud explosions ring throughout the facility causing Weiss ears to ring and the three fang members in the room to fall over

"I SWEAR I'll KILL ALL YOU BASTERDS IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER."

"…shit...".

"I was going to say account for the military backlash of invading atlas but it seams my team is here so really you should have accounted for the fiercely protective blonde that in about a minute is going to get here and break your faces and burn you sooooo have fun with that and I really enjoyed our chat mister Taurus.

"you two stay here if she so much as moves blow her brain across the wall I'm going to deal her."

Taurus walks out of the room and all that's left is two grunts trembling in their boots as explosions and screaming fill the halls of wherever I am.

"you know just to go on record as saying I don't hate faunus and as such I will tell you guys to get away from the door because you really don't want to get in the way of her and I believe you guys aren't violent or evil considering your holding your guns wrong and are probably just very confused."

I see them slowly step away from the door and all of a sudden the noise stops. Breaking the silence, I hear a very strange sound of metal cutting then a door opening then another quick swipe of metal cutting. Then I hear foot steps and a giant blade almost to fast for the eye to catch breaks the looks on the door and the reaper of death itself bathed in red walks in only instead of bodies dropping at the mere presence of it The two guards faint from fear but I don't, I know this reaper she has stood by me for three years and has never let me down yet.

"WEISS oh my god are you alright I'm so sorry this happened we came to save you can you walk we need to get out of here yang can only hold them off for so long."

"yes ruby I'm fine just a bit sore who knew sleeping on concrete was uncomfortable"

"this is no time for jokes Weiss we need to get you out"

Getting up I follow ruby through the maze of hallways when we finally reached the outside air I was able to see the carnage around me all the bodies littering the ground.

Ruby's yelling beside me but I'm stunned by what I'm seeing. I maybe no stranger to death but it looks like a massacre just took place.

"-rab Blake we need to go NOW" ruby finishes her orders as we climb up in to the awaiting bull head shortly there after yang and Blake jump in as the bull head closes the hatch door and speeds off in the direction beacon is in I assume.

I just take a seat and am finally able to relax the only sounds being my team catching their breath after what must have been a taxing fight. After everyone is settled I break the silence.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang thank you so much for saving me I know were supposed to have each others back and all that but you all really did something extraordinary for me and I appreciate all that you did for me."

Ruby's the first to speak up "it's nothing Weiss if it were any of us you would have fought to hell and back to get us back"

Yang pipes up "plus Weiss we couldn't lose the Weiss queen I would have no one to tease ".

"thanks yang I feel so loved "I reply sarcastically.

Ruby pulls me into a sideways hug "aww don't listen to her Weiss we love you its just yang shows it in her own weird way"

"thank you ruby but if you will excuse me I would like to rest in an actual bed tonight but once again thank you for all that you did".

 **So ya that's a thing. This is my first story like ever so feel free to review because I know my writing may not be great but I'm making strides to improving it any how hope you enjoyed**

 _ **Fantastical**_


End file.
